


Why would you

by CrimsonShades



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Human!Bill, M/M, Older!Dipper, Weird one shot thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 06:49:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4777586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonShades/pseuds/CrimsonShades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A random gesture of kindness has Dipper doubting himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why would you

Dipper stirred his coffee and tried to not look around the small cafe too obviously. He had just moved to this city, had just finished his first day of college and decided to stop by here after a small stroll to get acquainted with the new surroundings. Never before had he been this alone. But unfortunately Mabel, his twin, hadn't gotten into the same college but insisted he went to the one that offered him a scholarship.   
_"Hey, it's the best college in the state. You simply have to go! Don't you worry about me, bro-bro, I'll be fine!"_  
They promised to call each other every day, but that didn't mean Dipper wasn't alone. More alone than he had ever been before. He had no friends, no one he knew and for now, his classes and sleep were the only things on his daily schedule, a terrifying void yawning in between these two points.  
He looked up when the waitress placed a cupcake next to his coffee.  
"I didn't order that?" Dipper hated how much the nervousness made what was supposed to be a statement sound like a question.   
The woman smiled warmly. "The gent over there ordered it for you." She pointed at a blond man in a yellow suit that was so flashy, Dipper wondered how he ever managed to miss it. He managed an "Oh", knowing full well that anything more than that would have turned into an awkward stutter and the lady's smile was knowing when she gave him a friendly nod and walked away.  
Dipper tried to look casual as he glanced at the man again. When the latter caught his gaze and winked, he felt his cheeks and ears heat up and stared down at his cupcake.   
Why would that man do that? No one's ever done something like this for him. And now a complete stranger offered him a random kindness? Why? Why would a guy who - Dipper dared to quickly glance again to make sure, - looked kinda hot do something like that for him? Now, importantly, what was the proper response? Order something for the man as well, as he only had a single cup standing in front of him, but no snack? Or would that be weird? Rude, even? Should he talk to the man? Thank him? But he couldn't just go up and talk to a random stranger, that'd be weird! Dipper took deep breaths, tried to remember the list he made about how to approach people, but the points slipped him. Flew around his head like hyperactive butterflies and every time he caught one, the others escaped.  
He was pretty sure everyone in the small etablissement was looking at him by now, piercing him with judging glares to be sure and gulped. The cupcake sprang back into focus. It looked delicious. He wasn't usually a fan of sweets, that was his sister's department, but it would be rude not to accept it, right? Besides, he only now noticed how hungry he really was. A single bite made him forget about the stress of moving, the loneliness and the awkwardness of his current situation - it was simply that good.  
He greedily took bite after bite, quickly forgetting about the judging glares in his imagination. After swallowing the last bite, Dipper tightly pressed his lips together, now determined to walk up to the man and talk to him. Thank him, maybe ask why he'd gift a random stranger a cupcake - the most delicious cupcake in the world! - and try to return the favor, but to his dismay, there was no trace of the man. The seat he had previously occupied was empty, his cup gone. He must have left.  
Dipper sighed and finished his coffee, then waved at the waitress that he would like to pay.  
"Oh, no need," she laughed softly. "It's been taken care of."  
"Let me guess, that man-"  
"Bingo." Another laugh.  
"Do you," Dipper cleared his throat and motioned the clearly amused young woman to come closer, which she promptly did, before whispering "Do you happen to know that man?"  
"Well, I don't know too much, but he's one of our most loyal customers. He comes here every day."  
"I see."  
A wide smile was plastered to Dipper's face when he left. He was happy. Not only because he'd gotten a delicious cupcake for free, but also because he had now found a place to go. A place he had to go. Yet another haven in this city of terrifying unknown. And it felt great.


End file.
